Mistletoe
by planetfall
Summary: Christmas festivities held by the Charmings bring Emma and Regina closer than they had imagined.
1. The Hunt

'Christmas with the Charmings', apart from making a wonderful catchphrase on a party invitation, was a weeklong nightmare for Emma Swan. Mary Margaret had been working hard as the new mayor of Storybrooke, undertaking all kinds of important duties and prioritising only the most monumental of tasks. For example, arranging an annual Christmas party at the town hall, because, well, she _could_. David had to keep reminding his wife not to get too over-excited; otherwise her mood would literally descend into madness. David himself was trying to be distanced from the whole ordeal, unable to stop Mary Margaret when she hopped on the happy-train and danced her way to crazy-town, so Emma was left under her mother's command.

It was the day before the party and she was pinning up a large banner across the top of the entrance to the hall.

"Just a little more to the left!" Mary Margaret shouted from below the ladder, waving her arms in rapid windscreen-wiper motions.

Emma obliged and shifted the sign further to the side.

"Little more!" she continued, stretching up on her tiptoes. "Bit more!"

The sheriff looked back, careful not to lose her balance. "What the hell is that?"

Her mother gave off a sour look before hearing the sound of metal clunking behind her. She followed Emma's gaze, turning around to see a giant reindeer statue being heaved across the road by two dwarfs.

"Oh no," she yelped, jumping up and down before running over to scold the workers.

Emma sighed as a familiar face graced her presence.

"Why hello," Regina called up from beside the ladder.

The blonde put a hand on her hip, trying to look casual. Trying to look like a strong and impressive handyman.

"Hey," she greeted nonchalantly, voice muffled against the sound of Mary Margaret squawking in the background.

_With ease, Leroy! I said with EASE! _

"Just putting up a sign here."

Regina chuckled. "I can see that. You're doing a fine job, sheriff."

Emma nodded and smiled shyly. "I know."

Mary Margaret came storming over. "Emma! I told you, to the _left_!"

They all wished David were there.

"As you were," Regina commented, passing by.

* * *

><p>"Emma!" Mary Margaret shouted from the other side of the hall.<p>

Her daughter rolled her eyes. Ended her conversation with Leroy and trudged over impishly. "What now? It's already late."

"Have you seen your father anywhere?" She paced about the floor.

"Yeah," Emma assured. "He's at the sheriff station."

Mary Margaret furrowed her eyebrows. "Why is he there?"

"Maybe because he's the sheriff."

She scoffed and stamped a foot.

"Plus, you can only recruit one of us for your party duties."

"Yes, well…" Mary Margaret mumbled. "I will expect _both_ sheriffs here tomorrow night."

"Sure thing," Emma certified. "Is the entire guest list covered?"

Her mother, with widened eyes, scrambled for the list of names. "Yes, yes," she muttered as she checked down the page. "Oh but wait, there are a few who haven't RSVP'd even though I _specifically said on the invite that the cut-off date–_"

"It's fine," Emma interrupted. "I'll call them."

She snatched the piece of paper away with haste, wanting to get this whole party-preparation stage over with as soon as possible. She scanned down the list at the unchecked names. Saw the name Regina Mills. _Regina_. God, one thing she most definitely didn't want to do was call the mother of her son. She wondered why the hell Regina's organisational prowess went out the window as soon as she stepped down as mayor.

Mary Margaret glared at her daughter grimly. "Well?"

"Yep," Emma uttered, reaching for the phone in her pocket. She sat down in a corner and rang the necessary numbers. She was good at making phone calls. She was precise. Pleasant. Talkative. It was effortless. Until the name Regina stuck out on the page.

_Wow_, she thought. _It shouldn't be that hard_. But she endured, even though she had been feeling oddly nervous around her for the past few days. Something about the festive season brought everyone closer than was generally acceptable or necessary. Something about forced family get-togethers and presents and Christmas spirit made her heart sore. _Family_.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the party. Regina was planning on ditching the celebration but Emma convinced her to go for at least an hour. Besides, Henry would be there, and he was as excited as ever.<p>

Sometime between the back-and-forth of–

_ Well, I'm not much of a partygoer anyway._

Oh, come on. Who doesn't love Christmas?

_The expensive holiday like any other? I'm sure many are opposed._

If I have to go, you have to go.

–Regina finally gave in.

_Fine._

The Charmings were at the town hall again, but this time the group included David who was scouring the place for food.

"Not for a few hours!" Mary Margaret slapped his hand as he reached inside one of the catering boxes.

He laughed and kissed her.

"_David_, I have lipstick on."

Emma meandered over to her parents with her hands in her pockets.

"I hope you're going to change before tonight," her mother said.

She was wearing her usual leather jacket. Jeans. Sweater. It was hardly an ensemble fit for Christmas with the Charmings. But she was comfortable and didn't want to look like an over-dressed idiot in front of the citizens of Storybrooke. Nor did she want to extinguish her tough appearance as the sheriff.

"Maybe," Emma replied. Soon after, she decided she wouldn't change. But then soon after that, she raced back home and threw on a white knit over her jeans. At least she'd blend into the fake snow.

* * *

><p>Regina had the opposite colour choice in mind, turning up in a black dress with Henry by her side. They were a little late but he didn't hesitate to run around and greet everybody. After all, he liked to count himself as a Charming as well as a Mills. The kid had the best of both worlds.<p>

Emma was nowhere to be seen. But everything was cheerful. The music, the atmosphere, the lighting was all set up perfectly. Mary Margaret took most of the credit, but hastened to let everyone know just how proud she was of her daughter for helping her, and also how ashamed she was that her husband had been aloof all week.

"If by avoiding you mean _working_," he would argue back with a smirk. And then she'd wrap her arms around him and say she was only kidding.

As it got a little later, the lights became dimmer and the townspeople rowdier. Alcohol was flowing and the _real_ Christmas spirit was making itself known. The dwarfs were dancing and the fairies were chatting and everyone was having a good time. Mary Margaret was continuously giving herself pats on the shoulder.

Regina finally grabbed a hold of Henry. "Dear, have you seen Emma anywhere?"

He glanced around and shook his head. "Nope."

Regina weaved her way through the hoard of guests until she reached a crowd where she saw a flash of blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Henry went to befriend Will Scarlet. Which wasn't ideal. Nevertheless, in a few short minutes they had become the finest of comrades, even though Will was a little drunk and fumbled around the hallway outside the main area.<p>

"Hey, wait up!" Henry called out as the thief skipped down the hall and ended up next to a storeroom where Mary Margaret had set aside a random mess of Christmas and party decorations for the night and otherwise.

"Watch this," Will said with a lazy wink, always keen to impress others. He knelt down by the door and proceeded to undo the lock, swinging it wide open.

"Woah," he gasped, the room filled with miscellaneous objects of the mayor's.

Henry lingered behind him. "You better not steal anything."

"Don't worry, son." Will was rifling through the stacks of items.

"What's that?"

Will had picked up a sprig of mistletoe and was waving it in the air. "_This_," he laughed heartily. "This could be hilarious."

* * *

><p>"Emma!" Regina sung through circles of guests, catching a quick glimpse of the blonde from afar.<p>

The saviour whipped her head around and saw her walking nearer, putting a hand up in the air, gesturing to her.

When they finally met amongst the crowd, Regina spoke first. "This is quite a party, Sheriff Swan."

Emma simpered at the formal greeting. "I must tell you it's sad that I can't call you Mayor Mills anymore."

"Yes," she agreed. "Mayor Blanchard doesn't have the same ring."

"She's alright…" Emma mused, glancing over to Mary Margaret who was leaning against David's side.

Regina followed her gaze. "Indeed," she concurred. "I don't mind the Charmings like I used to."

Emma turned back and grinned. "Well, you never minded me."

"No," Regina teased sarcastically, remembering all the past moments when she had stalked and threatened and nearly driven the sheriff out of town. "I've always loved your company."

* * *

><p>"A kiss from the Charmings, may we?" Will pursued, swaying a makeshift mistletoe-hanger above David and Mary Margaret.<p>

The mayor raised her eyebrows. "Where did you get that?"

The plant was dangling on a string, which was tied to a walking stick that Will had retrieved from god-knows-where. Henry was smiling behind him.

David cupped his wife's chin and drew her in for a kiss.

"Come on, it's Charming Christmas spirit!" he beamed as their lips parted and Mary Margaret was still eyeing Will. Who, pranced away with the mistletoe as soon as he had the chance.

Henry was right beside him. The boy would designate straying couples one by one, and then Scarlet would go in for the kill. It would be ideal if the approach were sneaky. And Henry made sure of that.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as Granny and Dr Whale were caught under the mistletoe during an innocent conversation.

"Oh, _come_ _on_," she drawled before the doctor planted a kiss on her cheek and smiled.

"Success!" Henry continued as they made their way through the crowd, on the hunt for more victims.

He thought he spotted Belle and Mr Gold over in a corner but Mary Margaret, who was dying to talk to him, pulled his arm back. She was his mother's age, but acted like a grandparent all the same. He shuffled back and forth, wanting to go around with Will but was held back by the mayor.

"Henry, I don't want you to be foolish," she said, narrowing her eyes at Will. Will then backed away, carrying the mistletoe with him.

"I'm not," Henry promised, frustrated.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the <em>sheriff<em>," Will pronounced, striding over to Emma and Regina.

They turned to him and glared blankly, seeing the mistletoe coming forward in full view.

"Nope, no way," Emma yapped as she ducked away from the hanging plant, desperate to get out of its flight path.

Will tilted his head and pursed his lips. "Why not?" he queried, pointing back and forth between the two women.

Regina was silent, looking at Emma as she tried to bat the thing out of the way like it was an infectious disease.

"It's all fun and games," he chortled.

"Not this time."

Regina shook her head in disbelief.

"What?" Emma snapped, trying to push Will away.

"Nothing," she whirred. "It's just that I'm surprised you don't want to kiss me."

Emma's arms suddenly hung idle and her jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

Will slapped a hand against his side. "Everybody! Sheriff Swan wants Regina Mill–"

The blonde slammed her hand against his face, cupping his mouth before he could say anything _more_ embarrassing.

"It's fine, Emma." Regina shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you saying?" She felt bewildered.

Will was laughing against her hand. She rapidly withdrew it at the gross feel of his breath on her palm.

Regina looked at the floor bashfully. "It's all fun and games," she hummed quietly.

Emma's body was trembling at the thought of it. Kissing Regina? No, she couldn't handle that. And where the hell was Henry? Perhaps it was time to leave the party. There was too much Christmas spirit. A whirlwind of thoughts circled her mind.

"I…I don't know…" Emma was lost for words.

Regina inched towards her, close enough that she could feel the woman's breath dance along her cheeks. The mistletoe was above them, and Will was biting his lip so not to laugh.

"What?" she asked Emma, whispering against her skin.

The sheriff felt a warm current surge through her veins. But she couldn't give in. It wasn't appropriate. She could only apologise blatantly and walk away. Which is exactly what she did.

* * *

><p>"Fine. Since Regina's offered to help, I suppose <em>I'll<em> take him home," David droned, putting an arm over Henry's shoulders. The party was over.

"Oh, nonsense David. You just don't want to assist us in cleaning up," Mary Margaret mumbled to herself as she took down a few of the decorations on the wall.

"I told you we could do the clean-up in the morning," he argued.

"No," his wife countered. "We're doing this and we're doing it now."

Regina put her hands on her hips. "David, just take him home. He's had enough for one night."

David nodded and coaxed Henry out of the town hall. It was past midnight and the sky was black, silver stars glittering across the airspace.

Emma was making several repetitive trips between the main hall and the supply-room, which she discovered had been ransacked by the one and only Will Scarlet. However, the place was already a minefield with all the mayor's Christmas junk inside it, so she knew it made no difference.

Regina was taking down the last of the wall decorations. She had bundled everything up into a few cartons. Mary Margaret was humming Christmas carols as she swept the floor with a broom, Snow-White-style.

Regina stacked the cartons in her arms. She made it into the darkly lit hallway, carrying them towards the storeroom. Emma was walking in the other direction and stopped before her.

"Look, Regina, I just want to apologise for before when–"

"Emma," she silenced. "These are kind of heavy." She kept walking towards the room down the hallway but Emma followed closely behind.

"I didn't mean that I don't want to kiss you. Well I did, but that isn't the point."

"You're making absolutely no sense, Swan."

They continued towards the supply-room and entered. It was still just as messy as before, filled with boxes and a few desks littered with Christmas trinkets.

"Regina, listen…" Emma didn't really know what to say. Her feelings became a foggy cloud in the night. And she was beginning to feel lethargic anyway.

"I'm not interested." Regina put the cartons down and went for the door to go back out there, but Emma pushed it shut.

"Emma, please."

"But I want you."

She leaned against the frame and looked at the other woman with reluctance.

"Emma, stop it. It would have been a meaningless kiss. And now you've turned it into a disaster."

The sheriff was so embarrassed her cheeks went red and numb. "I'm sorry," was all she could say.

Regina pushed past her and went back into the main hall where Mary Margaret had finished sweeping, while Emma sunk down to the floor of the storeroom with a dull ache in her heart.

* * *

><p>Long, blue minutes passed by the car window. And god it was humid in that car. Emma had been slumped inside on the seat, watching the town hall from a distance. Then she got out and leant on the vehicle in the night air. Storybrooke was asleep. No sound. She stroked a hand through her hair and could still feel Regina's words shiver through her body, running wild through her bloodstream. She was waiting for Mary Margaret to finish up before driving them home to the apartment where David was surely already asleep.<p>

She watched Regina exit the hall across the road. Wrap her coat around herself. Walk to her car. She looked alone. Until, she caught sight of Emma who was obviously staring at her from the other side of the street. Regina paused for a second before crossing the road.

"Hey," Emma saluted as she walked over.

Regina sighed heavily as she came near. She put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "You know, I'm sorry too."

The air became bitter. Emma blinked. "You are?"

She brought her lips to the younger woman's jawline before she spoke. "I am," she said low in her ear.

The saviour ran her hands around Regina's waist and pulled her in, nestling her fingertips along her spine.


	2. The Dinner

"Come home with me," Emma said, moving her hands up to the nape of her neck. She grazed her lips over Regina's jaw.

"Emma…"

The night was hot. She reeled back. "What?"

"You know I can't." Regina was holding back from the warmth, body quivering in Emma's arms. Henry was home alone and Mary Margaret would be out of the town hall at any minute now.

"Please," Emma begged.

Just then, Regina realised the woman was presumably rather tipsy after all the alcohol consumed at the Christmas party. She didn't want those mixed signals or drunken impulses coming from the sheriff.

"To what? Make out in front of your parents?" Regina took quick glances backwards to check if Mary Margaret was stumbling out the hall across the road yet.

Emma's eyes were glinting in hues of green and silver. "I was thinking of something more like–"

_"__EMMA!" _her mother called from the other side of the street, whipping her head frantically in different directions.

She groaned and withdrew from the other woman. "I'm over here!"

Mary Margaret caught sight of them standing by the car and sprinted over. "Sorry you two," she apologised, reaching for one of the door-handles.

"Wait," Regina blurted out, gesturing for her to stop. "I'm not so sure Emma should be driving."

"I'm fine," Emma blazed. But Regina didn't want her skidding off the road in the early hours of the morning.

"Look, I'll drive you both home in my car." She looked beyond the road where it was parked. "It's no trouble, and besides, I'm sure David's truck can get you anywhere you need to go tomorrow."

"You mean _today_," Mary Margaret commented.

Emma ultimately accepted the offer. They made their way over to the car and drove to the apartment in the dewy, ripe hours of the morning. Both the sheriff and her mother were sprawled across the passenger seats, glaring wistfully through the windows.

* * *

><p>Regina had coaxed them inside. David was already asleep so they restricted themselves from turning on any lights or making any loud noises. She politely declined Emma's request to come in, the blonde lingering in the doorway.<p>

"Don't forget dinner Monday night," she whispered.

Regina had _completely _forgotten. "Great, Christmas dinner with the Charmings. What more could I want?"

"You better be there. With Henry." Emma's eyes were firm.

"Fine," she said and turned to walk away.

Emma grabbed her hand. "Wait."

A look of bewilderment came across Regina's face. "What is it?"

She drew the hand up to her mouth, kissing it.

"Okay, I get it Emma. You're a gentleman. Can I please go home now?"

"Fine, your _majesty_," Emma drawled lazily, grinning before going inside.

* * *

><p>Monday night came around faster than Regina had expected. They were running late to dinner, and it made her anxious as she and Henry parked on the roadside.<p>

"Try to be courteous," she told her son, lecturing him for no reason other than the fact that she needed to distract herself from her baffling feelings for Emma Swan.

"It's a few days before Christmas," he retorted, stepping out of the vehicle. "I'll do anything for presents."

The front door was already half-open when they reached the apartment. They roamed in. And then Regina saw something utterly catastrophic.

The Charming family were wearing matching Christmas sweaters. Not the cute, cheesy kind…but the fully-fledged, over-the-top, itchy kind. Mary Margaret looked as confident as ever. Regina's head fell into her hands.

"Hello to the both of you," a sprightly David said, leading them inside.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Regina responded.

"Hey, where's mine?" Henry asked, looking around.

David patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry Henry. Mary Margaret only had three."

"I found them in the storeroom at the town hall!" she called from the kitchen.

Baby Neal was with Emma in the corner. He had just been sung to sleep.

"Well, this couldn't get any more uncomfortable," Regina mumbled, hanging up her coat and walking into the main area.

Emma ambled over to her.

"Or maybe it could," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey. You guys hungry?"

Henry quickly nodded and skipped over to the kitchen, breathing in the scent of all the cooked food. Mary Margaret had set the table to perfection.

"I like this," Emma continued, blithering on to Regina. "I've never had a proper Christmas before. I know the sweaters are stupid but I've had a change of heart when it comes to stupid family rituals. They're fun now."

Regina sighed affectedly. "It isn't stupid," she said with a faint smile. "You look great."

"Well you look great too," Emma replied. "For someone without one of these…" She pointed at her chest, a giant green Christmas tree printed on it.

* * *

><p>Emma had been sitting across from Regina, Henry between them at the head of the table.<p>

"So, what did you guys all get me for Christmas?" the boy asked, eagerly interrogating his family members.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out," Mary Margaret said, sipping from a wine glass.

He rested his chin in hand, elbow on the table. "I bet you don't even know yet," he uttered.

"Oh, we know," Emma assured.

The kid was rather spoilt enough as it was. But that's what happens when you have a family of such enormity.

As soon as they finished dinner, the baby started to cry. So, Emma got up from her chair and went over to console him. They all eventually parted in different directions, David and Mary Margaret cleaning up, Henry racing for the TV…it was truly one of those casual family get-togethers where any sense of formality went out the window.

"I never knew you were so good with infants," Regina intoned, meandering over to Emma.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Regina." She was cradling her brother in her arms.

"I don't think so," she countered.

"Oh?"

"I think I know you rather well."

Emma lifted up her eyes and fixed them on Regina. "So I guess you know everything I'm good at then."

Regina hesitated before she spoke. "I suppose not everything."

"That's what I thought," Emma hummed, putting the baby back down.

Regina checked the time while Emma leant against the wall. "How was Henry as a baby?"

The other woman sensed her son's ears prick up from the other side of the room. "Like a _Grinch_," she chuckled.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Was not."

"No," Regina corrected. "He was an angel. Well, mostly. Okay sometimes."

Emma giggled at the thought of a mischievous baby Henry. She was in a state of pure bliss.

_Has she forgotten what she said the other night?_ Regina thought. _Maybe Emma truly was drunk._

Henry sauntered over to them.

"If you don't mind, and don't need any help," she announced, "We'd better be off."

"Oh, really?" Mary Margaret sang out from the kitchen.

"Too many late nights with the Charmings?" Emma remarked, walking past and nudging her shoulder.

"Perhaps."

When Henry had grabbed his jacket and they'd finally said goodbye, Regina quickly turned around.

"I was wondering if you'd all like to come over on Christmas Eve. I think it could be fun if we were all together."

She tried not to look at the blonde while she spoke. She didn't want one more late night with the Charmings; she just wanted one night with Emma. But unfortunately, all not-so-subtle-invitations come with a price.

Mary Margaret gasped. "What a great idea! And we can open presents in the morning!" She was getting a little over-excited now.

Henry was beaming. "Awesome."

"Sounds good to me." Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Fantastic," Regina concluded, smiling at them.

As she strolled to her car, she wondered what she had just done.

And all the way home, she thought about how appreciable these stupid family rituals were.


	3. Christmas Eve

**Notes: I've decided to make this into a 4-chaptered work, next part out within 24 hours. Also tiny (really, tiny!) reference to Regina's marital abuse.**

* * *

><p>"Sorry we're so late!" Mary Margaret apologised. "They made us stay for dinner."<p>

"I feel as if those things may be getting rather old," Regina said as she stood behind the door of the mansion, greeting the Charmings, a hoard of present-boxes in their hands.

"They're a Christmas tradition," the mayor retorted, stretching out her sweater-clad arms.

"I see," she sighed, accepting David's greeting-kiss on the cheek and the mayor's hug, before Emma came stumbling after them.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

Henry came rushing down the stairs of the house, hearing the cooing bellows of his grandparents soar through the room.

Emma awkwardly hooked an arm around Regina's waist and moved inwards for one of those odd family greetings and quickly released from the embarrassing embrace.

"Have you got everything?" Regina asked, ignoring the other woman's red cheeks.

"Yeah," she assured. "You mean all of Henry's presents…"

He was peeking at the labels on the boxes in David's hands. Mary Margaret engulfed him into a hug, shielding his eyes from them.

"We'll put them under the tree," he huffed against the scratchy fabric of her sweater.

"I'll show you where," Regina intervened, gesturing a hand towards the living room area, an enormous Christmas tree coming into view as they walked.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Henry boasted.

Emma was taken aback. "_Extremely_ impressive, kid."

David and Mary Margaret started to assemble their things around the tree.

"I have a couple of guestrooms for tonight," Regina told them, still wary of the fact that the Charmings would actually be _sleeping_ in the same vicinity as her. It wasn't really a family milestone she ever expected to happen.

"What if we all slept down here?" Henry suggested. He looked around at the multitude of lounges lined in the room across from the fireplace.

"Unless you want to hear snoring…" Mary Margaret divulged, "I think we'd better stay separated."

"You're right," David agreed. "Snow White snores like an ogre."

She clenched her fists. "I was _referring _to you!"

"It's true," Emma cut in, sitting on the carpet near the tree. "She snores and sleepwalks. Dangerous stuff."

Mary Margaret put her hands on her hips and scowled at all of them. "It's Christmas," she said. "Let's be civil."

"Hey Regina, you got another sleeping curse?" David joked, the others laughing together in unison.

Henry put an arm around the mayor and smiled. "All in good fun," he justified.

"Hmm," she grumbled.

Regina sat by Emma on the floor and nudged her side, wringing out a kittenish smile from the blonde.

"_This _is what you've always wanted?"

"Yeah," she said. "This is everything."

Regina felt a sudden warmth surge through her, the truth that she _wanted_ everyone there for Emma making itself known as the reason she even invited the Charmings over in the first place. And god, she wanted Emma too, but the idea of 'everything' was so sugar-coated in Christmas spirit and sweaters and presents that she wasn't about to start questioning the saviour about the other night. Not now.

They leaned into the evening, content with the feeling of simply being together.

"We had a lovely time today with the nuns," Mary Margaret said happily. "There is nothing better than giving to the less fortunate on Christmas."

Regina smiled softly. "I guess Storybrooke _is_ lucky to have you as its new mayor."

"Feels great to do something selfless for a change," Emma added.

"You guys are always selfless," Henry commented. "That's what heroes do."

"_Except_ for when Mary Margaret hogs the bathroom at home," David chuckled.

She smirked and shoved his shoulder. "_Or_, when David eats all of the candy canes in the house when he's bored."

"Pay attention Henry," he declared. "This is what marriage looks like."

Henry laughed heartily before going to sit down next to his mothers. "Marriage isn't so bad is it?" he questioned them. "Although, it's not like you two would know."

Emma opened her mouth to speak but quietly hesitated. She coughed sharply at her son when she realised Regina was silent.

"Henry…" she said slowly. He bit his tongue.

"I'm going to get some refreshments. We've all had a busy day," Regina murmured, standing up.

"I'll help," Emma said willingly. The others redirected their eyes to whatever Christmas spirit was still in the room.

"Regina," she called out, following the woman into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, Emma." She began to pour a couple of drinks.

"I won't be drinking tonight," the sheriff mentioned.

"Well, that's a change."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing," she rasped, startling herself and spilling a splash of wine on her sleeve.

Emma gasped.

"For god's sake," Regina groaned, but then at the sight of the dark smudge couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Looks like your clumsiness has rubbed off on me," she simpered, wiping at the fabric.

"I like it," Emma said. "It adds character."

Regina chuckled and rolled up the long sleeves of her dress to elbow-length. "Now I look like a fool."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Henry was interrogating his grandparents. "What did you guys get me for Christmas?"<p>

"Nothing," David deadpanned. "Nothing at all."

"That's not true," Mary Margaret corrected. "We _did_ get you something."

Her husband nodded. "But nothing you will know of until tomorrow."

Henry wasn't impressed. "I bet it's past midnight already. So technically, it _is_ tomorrow."

His grandfather, with narrowed eyes, leant forward towards him, pointing a finger in the air. "Tomorrow never comes, and you can never escape the present," he tried to say wisely.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "That's enough, philosopher Nolan."

"Philosopher who?" Emma queried, walking back to the tree with Regina by her side.

"We were discussing David's cleverness," her mother explained teasingly.

They sat back down on the carpet against the foot of the lounge, while Henry tried to work the fireplace.

"Speaking of cleverness..." he interposed. "I spoke to Will today."

"I wouldn't exactly call that hooligan a man of _cleverness_," Mary Margaret uttered. "And you'd best not be friends with him."

Emma and Regina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know that now," droned Henry, turning around to face his mothers. "He told me that you two owe him a kiss."

David opened his mouth in disgust. "What a creep."

"I don't owe him anything," added Emma, shyly. "Besides, why would either of us want to kiss Will?"

"I surely wouldn't," Regina mused, still fussing with her sleeve.

Henry looked confused. "Oh, well I guess he was just being stupid then."

"The scoundrel," Mary Margaret pronounced. "Running around at that party like a leprechaun."

Regina looked subtly into Emma's eyes, but she didn't know what was lurking behind the green. "I have no _idea_ what he could be referring to," she intoned, holding the gaze still.

"I just said that I don't either," Emma told her slowly, the word _mistletoe_ ringing in her head, and all of the memories from the other night.

"Well, I don't want to know about whatever did or didn't happen," Henry interfered.

"Although, it _is_ Christmastime," Regina persisted, still eyeing the other woman. "What harm is a kiss on such a happy holiday?"

Emma refuted that, gesturing towards the others. "Maybe Will's intent wasn't so harmless in the first place."

"Maybe it was _completely_ harmless," Regina responded.

The saviour glared at her, trying not to break out a smile. "I don't think that's the case, since he hasn't expressed any forward feelings in the past."

"Oh, but he has."

David's eyes widened with bewilderment, wondering what the hell he was hearing.

"If he really wanted a kiss, maybe he should have asked a long time ago," Emma continued.

Regina arched her eyebrows. "Maybe things were _complicated _a long time ago."

"Maybe Will doesn't know how to express his feelings very well," Mary Margaret chimed in with her two-cents, unsure of what was actually going on.

"You're probably correct," Regina agreed, glancing at the mayor. "But there are always second chances, right?"

David shrugged his shoulders. "Second chances at romance? Sure."

"I don't think Will wants romance…" Mary Margaret said with a smirk.

"Oh, come on," Henry complained. "Enough. Can't we play charades or something?"

The conversation was dropped, and a blanket of silence washed over them before Mary Margaret spoke again. "_I_ think it's late," she said, yawning. "And knowing you, Henry, you'll be up in the early hours of the morning."

"I might not get any sleep at all," he laughed.

"Nonsense," Regina flared. "It's already way past your bedtime."

"Hey…" he grumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"I'll show you to the guestrooms. We can reconvene in the morning, which I'm sure will hold better promise, in the form of presents."

Emma pushed herself up from the carpet and brushed off her jeans. "I'll join you guys in a second, I'm just going to grab a glass of water." She began motioning towards the kitchen.

The others stood up, too, and followed Regina up the stairs. Henry ran off with a quick "Goodnight!" to brush his teeth, still extremely filled with the excitement of Christmas, while the Charmings were guided to one of the rooms at the end of the hallway.

"Thanks, Regina," said David as they entered, the space perfectly set up.

She smiled softly. "I hope Henry goes to _you two_ in the morning first."

"Never!" David scoffed. "Got a protection spell on this door?"

Regina laughed and bid them goodnight before making sure Henry was tucked away in his room, surrounded by nothing but his own holiday bliss. She kissed him on the forehead then closed the door quietly, dimming down the light.

The night was upon them. She sighed and slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Emma was leaning against the counter, a glass in her hand.

"Dear, let me take you upstairs."

Emma looked at the floor with a shy grin before drinking the last droplets of water and setting the glass by the sink. "I'm not tired."

"You're just like Henry," Regina chuckled.

She walked over to the bench and pushed past Emma, snatching up the glass. She began rinsing it under the tap before setting it aside.

Emma stood back, watching the woman as she proceeded to turn off the valve and reach for a towel to wipe her hands on. As she dried them, the blonde came closer.

"Harmless, right?" she whispered as her hands slid around Regina's waist from behind.

Regina sunk back into the other woman, arching her spine at the feel of Emma's breath on the curve of her neck. "Completely," she hummed.

Emma grazed her lips upward and rested them behind her ear, pressing a light kiss to her soft flesh.

The older woman struggled to make out a sentence amongst the heated presence of Emma's body against hers, arms wrapped across her middle and squeezing tightly.

"We…" she gasped. "We're going to regret this."

But Emma's mouth was moving down the nape of her neck and her hands were wandering everywhere, tugging at the hem of her dress and pulling upward.

"Maybe," she said, planting a line of kisses along her shoulder.

Regina reached backwards and anchored a hand in Emma's hair, guiding her mouth down to her collarbone and letting her tongue glide over warm skin. Her other hand clasped the crest of her thigh, pushing the saviour's body further against her own.

"Oh, Emma," she exhaled, leaning back into the woman's chest. "Please let me take you upstairs now."

"Okay," she agreed softly and unravelled her arms from Regina's waist.

She followed her up the winding steps with a hand over her lips, the flavour of the queen still hot on her tastebuds. Just as they reached the summit of the staircase, a door creaked open across the hallway.

"Guys?" Henry drawled, emerging through the gap and rubbing his eyes.

"Henry, go to sleep please," Regina urged, eyes firm.

"I can't," he complained, leaning against the doorframe.

"You _better_, kid," Emma said, not surprised that her son had lost all control because Christmas was lurking around the corner.

He slumped against the wall and eventually trudged back through the door, closing it behind him. The air was heavy. Regina seized Emma's hand and led her, more forcefully now, to her bedroom.

The light was so dark in there that they could barely see each other. A fine rain began to patter down on the rooftop, dotting the window-glass in streaks of silver and white pearl. Emma had Regina up against the back of the door. She was moaning against the sound of the rain when the blonde slid a hand up her dress and stroked over her thigh, feeling the taut lace of black lingerie beneath her fingertips.

"Kiss me," Regina pleaded, her lips aching.

Emma did as she said, brushing her lips against the other woman's. She kissed her hard, with hunger, with love, with fire. The sweet tang of Regina's desire sent static waves down her spine, the warmth of her tongue, panties wet against the sensation of Emma's hand stroking in all directions.

And that was when Regina couldn't take the teasing any longer, pushing Emma backwards to the bed where she crashed onto the sheets.

"Take it off," Emma begged as she laid down on her back, Regina crawling across the blankets by her feet. She came forward and knelt above the sheriff, a look of pure seduction on her face.

"Please," Emma persisted, loving nothing more than watching her.

After the request, Regina slowly pulled the dress up to her waist and then over her head, tossing it to the floor. Her bare skin shimmered against the dark glow of midnight rain.

Emma licked her lips unconsciously. "Fuck," she said. "You're so tempting."

"That makes one of us, dear," she quietly responded, leaning down to speak in her ear.

Emma inhaled the scent of perfume that hovered over her. "What do you mean?" she whispered, kissing her temple.

Regina smiled and latched her hands around that god-awful Christmas sweater Emma was wearing, tugging it off.

"Much better," she beamed, kissing down her chest.

Emma luxuriated in the warmth that slid across her ribcage. Regina dragged the straps of her bra down her shoulders, exposing the pale flesh of her breasts in the dim light. She moaned as the older woman's tongue flicked and grazed teeth over a nipple. She unclasped the garment and slithered down her stomach to her belt, hands clutching the blankets on either side of the saviour.

"I want to kiss every part of you," Regina said as she unclasped her jeans.


	4. Christmas

"God, you're so wet," she exhaled as she kissed and sucked the flesh of Emma's thighs.

"Yes," Emma hummed, reaching down to touch Regina's hands that were planted firmly by her sides. She brushed her fingertips over the other woman's, squeezing them when she felt Regina's mouth on her.

She was massaging her tongue across the blonde, sending warm flutters through her body. She began slowly, licking lightly over her wetness, savouring the taste. And then all at once, she began rubbing two fingers against her before stretching them inside.

Emma moaned out, extending her hands further down the woman's arms, dragging nails over skin. A clean strip of moisture ran down her chest, the residual elixir of Regina's kisses. And Regina carried on in response by thrusting into her even harder.

When she came to the edge of climax, Emma's body was quivering with desire. Past the point of no return, she gave in to the feeling of rapture, quieting all of a sudden, a stark juncture in the peak of orgasm. Then, with Regina's mouth unceasing, she let out a cry of euphoria and crashed her head back into the pillow.

She looked at the ceiling. Sound of rain still drumming on the roof.

"Emma…" Regina purred as she crawled up her, wiping her lips and nestling into the nape of the woman's neck.

The saviour could only hold her there and recover from the sheer eruption of pleasure. And it made her want Regina even more, want to pleasure her too, want to make her feel like that.

"Turn over," she said, forcing the other woman onto the sheets.

Regina smiled and stroked a hand down her arm, letting her breath linger down her chest, and then down even farther.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" David rumbled loudly across the living room, trying to do his best Santa impression.<p>

Henry and Mary Margaret laughed at the ridiculous attempt while Emma just sighed at him funnily.

"Your mother isn't up yet?" questioned the mayor.

"No," Henry droned, tired of waiting. "I'll go up and check."

He sauntered up the stairs, still groggy from the early-morning wake up. When he made it to Regina's door, he knocked lightly on the wood.

She was snuggled into the blankets. Warm but alone, her head raised slowly at the tapping.

"Just a second, Henry," she croaked, pushing herself up off the bed and tucking stray strands of hair behind her ears.

_God_, she thought. _Where the hell is Emma?_

The blonde had crept out of bed in the middle of the night, secretly trying to avoid the possibility of the Charmings barging through the door and having a collective heart attack.

_Christmas…already?_

Henry was relentless, so she left the empty bed and trudged over to the door to open it. Grabbed a white robe and cloaked it around herself.

"Merry Christmas," he said with a huge, beaming smile.

His mother wrapped her arms around him. "Merry Christmas, Henry."

"Everyone's downstairs," he continued, energetic excitement beginning to show. "We're waiting to open presents!"

"Oh, sorry," she apologised, rubbing her eyes. "I'll come down."

When she joined the Charmings around the tree again, Emma was there, eating breakfast and conversing with her parents.

"Good morning," she saluted them all.

Without thinking, Mary Margaret ran over to hug her, sharing Henry's enthusiasm.

After gently shrugging the mayor off, she walked over to Emma and sat right by her, just as they had been settled the day before.

"Morning," Emma greeted.

Regina stared at her in amusement. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Very well, and also not at all," the sheriff chuckled, letting her head fall onto the other woman's shoulder. Regina stroked a hand through the blonde hair.

David looked on from across the carpet and grinned. "Well, _I _slept great," he assured.

Regina was only looking at Emma, the sensation of her skin so familiar now. "Merry Christmas," she said quietly in her ear.

"Merry Christmas," she said back, closing her eyes and savouring the moment.


End file.
